Do you remember?
by yuRiikobaniina
Summary: Gokudera and Tsuna loved Kyoko very much. She had to choose... but she forgot all about them...   279559   18 and 69 in the later chapters.
1. Prologue

A/N: This is my first 279559 with 69 and 18 fanfic It might suck, but I'll try my best to improve. ."

I do not own KHR.

* * *

_**Do you remember?**_

_Prologue _

Gokudera held Kyoko's hand waiting for Tsuna in the cake shop where they were supposed to meet. This time they were supposed to tell him everything, but they didn't know that he already knew what was going on. And there he is, the Vongola Decimo. His eyes were clouded and full of sadness. His aura was dark and his presence was like shards of ice for them.

"I don't agree with your relationship," Tsuna coldly stated.

Kyoko was angry, sad, confused, as she ran down the road without noticing the speeding car toward her.

"STOP!" Gokudera ran after her

"Kyoko-chan!" Tsuna followed.

Kyoko got hit and fell down. She saw black. Her eyes were wet from tears, her head, was red from blood.

The two boys couldn't move for a second, they were too shocked. After that they went to her fast, Tsuna grabbed his phone and called for the hospital while carrying Kyoko's unconscious body.

'This is my fault' They both thought. Gokudera squeezed Kyoko's hand affectionately, eyes gazing upon her face as the nurses were taking Kyoko in the ambulance. 'Don't leave us,' a tear fell down his cheek. "Dammit!" he cursed as his free hand the tear. His hand is still in Kyoko's left hand while Tsuna is holding the right while they were riding the ambulance on the nearest hospital in Namimori.

"If anything happens," Tsuna whispered.

'I'll never forgive you or myself!" Gokudera growled to the person whom he has sworn his loyalty to…

End of Prologue

* * *

A/N: Please review! I'll post Chap. 1 soon


	2. Promise

A/N: I do not own KHR! :D

* * *

Chapter 1

Day after day after the incident happened, Tsuna and Gokudera would visit her, avoiding each other, as if they weren't friends before.

A week had past and there were no signs of Kyoko waking up.

While Gokudera was about to visit her, he met Kyoko's brother, Ryohei, on the way,

"Hey, Octopus-head, there's something I have to tell you." Ryohei told Gokudera in a serious tone nobody has ever heard before. "But before that, I'm gonna have to tell Sawada to be with us,"

"What for?"

"Look, I know you both like…. Or even LOVE my sister, and what I am gonna tell you is all about her, which is very important, I repeat, VERY IMPORTANT. You both deserve to know it."

"Yeah, yeah… whatever Lawn-head." Gokudera continued on to Kyoko's room, after he reached the door,

"Call me if he arrives!" Gokudera yelled at Ryohei as he entered the hospital room.

He placed the white roses that he bought for her on the table and sat on a chair near her bed. He didn't say a thing, his eyes were only fixed on one thing, Kyoko, her face is so gentle despite she is currently covered in bandages and her hair is already at shoulder level. Gokudere could remember the day he had first fallen in love with her. It wasn't love at first sight because when he first saw her he thought that she would be another stupid and naïve girl,

_He was sitting there on a table of a café in Namimori, lighting up his cigarette, his thought were kept to himself and it was also his mother's death anniversary. "Gokudera—san?" a gentle voice called on to him, he looked up to see that it was the Jyuudaime's long-time crush, her face was that of an angel's, she seemed like a gentle porcelain doll. It took him about ten seconds to stare at her, and then he replied. "What do you want?"_

"_Nothing actually. I was wondering why you are all alone here; I thought you'd be with Yamamoto-san or Tsuna-kun…"_

"_It's none of your business, Sasagawa." He replied rather harshly, she turned around and went to the counter and ordered some cake, after a moment she came back to Gokudera's table and she sat with him. "You know, Gokudera, you can tell me what's wrong, maybe, I could help" She leaned in closer " You look quite depressed today" the concern can be clearly seen in her golden eyes. As he stared on to them, a relaxing warmth crept up to him. He looked away and whispered in a low voice "It's my mom's death anniversary." Kyoko looked down, "I see…" she gulped "I'm very sorry Gokudera-kun, but," he glanced to her "Why are you all alone despite this?" _

_Gokudera didn't answer._

"_I know…! I'm gonna be here to cheer you up for the rest of your day!" She forced a smile._

_Gokudera again fell silent._

"_Ne, Gokudera, I lost my parents too, two years ago…" She said with a faint smile on her face. He was staring at this girl. How could she be happy like this? No wonder he hasn't seen Kyoko's and lawn-head's parents. _

"_I know, from now on, we're gonna be there for each other when it's our parent's death anniversary… promise?" She leaned forward for a pinky-swear _

_Unexpectedly Gokudera sighed and gave her his pinky to do the pinky swear. __**"Promise."**_

From then on they were pulled closer and closer to each other, until they developed feelings for each other. He also learned how to control his temper, but he couldn't do it without her around to guide him.

Tears began to build up, he held Kyoko's hand so tightly, and he leaned over to kiss her forehead.

"I'm sorry," He whispered

When he was about to leave, he met Ryohei and Tsuna on the way.

"Good," Ryohei started, " now that you are all here,"

Royhei gave them both a smack on the stomach, it wasn't one of his strongest punches but it sure hurt.

"That was for not stopping Kyoko on that day." Ryoheu clenched his fists, Gokudera and Tsuna were both curled up on the ground because of the pain. "Stupid Lawn-head"

"Both of you, listen up!" He turned his back on them to hide his tears.

"When Kyoko wakes up," a small and slight sob was heard "She won't be able to remember a single damn thing…"

* * *

End of chapter 1

A/N: I hope you like it.. ."""" REVIEW!


End file.
